Tell Me It's Not True
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Cal has discovered that he's adopted. But, the one question he needs answers to is, is Ethan his brother?
1. Finding Out

Cal looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands. He shook his head. No, it couldn't be true. He wasn't adopted, he can't have been. The news took awhile to sink in, but then it hit him. If he was adopted did that mean Ethan wasn't his brother? The thought that Ethan might not be his brother scared Cal the most. The two of them shared a special bond. Although they had their fights ever since the car crash and since Matilda came into their lives their relationship had been better than it had ever been. He was not about to lose that. Not now. He needed to know more, he needed to find out if Ethan was his brother before he could tell him.

Cal left the bathroom and headed towards reception when he spotted Charlie. He knew Charlie would keep quiet so he would ask him.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Cal asked the older nurse.

Charlie nodded and the two of them went into his office for some privacy.

"What is it, Cal?" Charlie inquired sensing something was bothering him.

"You know how before you took the blood test to confirm if Matilda was mine."

"Yes."

"Well, I need you to do it again."

"Is this about Ethan?"

Cal bowed his head. He didn't want to cry in front of Charlie. Charlie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, Charlie. I have to know if he's my brother."

Charlie could tell the news was affecting Cal more than he would have liked but, he knew that the news would break Cal even more if the results came back indicating they weren't brothers.

"Cal, you have to face the facts that the results might not be the one you want."

Suddenly, Cal breaks down and sobs into his hands.

"He's all I've got left. The only one I can call my family. If he turns out that he's not my brother I will have nothing. Without him I'm nothing. I can't lose him."

"I know." Charlie whispered. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Him

Shakily, Cal took the envelope Charlie held out to him. In his hand was the news that could change everything for him, something he was not ready for. Cal nodded his thanks and Charlie left him to it. Inhaling a deep breath Cal turned the envelope over in his hands and opened it. Pulling the piece of paper out he prayed the news was good.

Cal later found himself on the rooftop. He screamed then he collapsed to the floor. Charlie had seen him rush out of the ED so decided to follow him. He soon found Cal sobbing into his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Cal."

Cal hastily wiped his tears.

"What do I have left now, Charlie?" Cal asked hoarsely. "I mean first I find out that Matilda isn't my daughter, my mum isn't my real mum and now Ethan isn't my brother. Tell me what do I have left?"

"You've still got Ethan."

Cal sighed. Yes, but knowing the truth, knowing they weren't related changed everything. And not for the better.

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Tell him the truth."

"How? How can I tell him we're not brothers?"

Charlie approached him and bent down to his level.

"He's still your brother. Even if you're not biologically related, you two are still brothers. You mustn't let these results change that for you."

Cal sighed. Perhaps Charlie was right. Even if they weren't related they were still brothers at heart. They've been brothers ever since they were kids and they would continue to be brothers. Charlie held out his hand and helped Cal up on his feet.

"You going to tell him?" Charlie inquired as they walked back into the ED.

"Yeah. I can't lie to him."

Cal approached cubicles where he saw Ethan treating a patient. He coughed slightly.

"Sorry to disturb you." He said to the patient. "But could I borrow Dr. Hardy for a minute?"

The patient nodded. Ethan took off his gloves and followed Cal out of cubicles.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ethan asked.

Cal hesitated.

"Um, could we please go into the staffroom?"

Ethan nodded. Once inside Cal closed the door. He turned around to face Ethan.

"What is it?" Ethan wondered.

Cal doesn't answer straight away.

"Cal?" Ethan said now worried.

Cal sighed.

"Where do I begin?" He started. "Um, I've got something to tell you. I just don't know how to."

"Take your time."

"Okay, well I asked Charlie to run a blood test to confirm the results that Matilda's not my daughter and..." He stopped.

"Go on." Ethan encouraged him.

"And I discovered I'm adopted."

Ethan was left stunned.

"What?"

"Yes, mum was not my real mum."

"Of course, she was. Why wouldn't she be? If she's mine then she's yours too because after all we are brothers."

Cal didn't want to explain to Ethan that they weren't brothers. He was going to have to though.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"No, we're not brothers."

"You're lying." Ethan said as he took a step backwards. "We are brothers. I'm your brother."

Cal stepped forward. He hated telling Ethan this and it broke his heart but, he knew Ethan had to know.

"No, we're not. I'm not your brother."

Ethan couldn't take it any more. He suddenly snapped.

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" He screamed. "I'M YOUR BROTHER! HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?"

Cal stepped even closer to Ethan but, he backed away even further. It was like a sharp pain in his heart as he saw the hurt in Ethan's eyes. This was not what he wanted. But, he couldn't change the facts.

"Ethan," Cal said calmly. "I know it's difficult to take in and I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I am so sorry."

Cal grabbed Ethan's shoulders and felt him collapse against him. Cal wrapped his arms around him and held him as Ethan shook in his embrace, crying.

"It's alright, Nibbles." Cal soothed him rubbing his back.

Cal could feel his own tears falling down his cheeks as he held onto Ethan. He tightened his hold around him and he felt Ethan wrap his arms around his waist. The two of them sobbed into each other.


	3. Chapter 3 We're Still Brothers

After a few minutes Ethan broke away from Cal's hold and wiped away his tears.

"So what happens now?"

Cal looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"About us. What happens to us?"

"Nothing, Ethan." Cal replied.

It shocked him to know Ethan thought their relationship would change. It wouldn't nor would it ever will. He needed Ethan to know that.

"Really?" Ethan said.

"Of course. Why would it?"

"Because... because we're not brothers." Ethan whispered.

Cal grabbed Ethan's face with his hands.

"Listen to me. Just because some results tell us we're not related does not mean we aren't brothers. We are still brothers, Nibbles. You will always be my brother." Cal replied firmly. "And you know why we're still brothers?"

Ethan shook his head.

"Because brothers are there for each other when they are needed. They are there to help each other, pick each other up when the other falls down. They protect them, they comfort them when the other is scared. We've being doing that ever since we were kids, Nibbles and we will continue to do that. We will always be brothers, I promise you. Nothing will change that." Cal smiled.

Ethan felt more tears fall down. Cal wiped them away with his thumbs and smiled at him.

'You're my brother, Ethan and I love you."


End file.
